


Søttende mai er vi så glad i

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 17. mai, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, familien evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Denne historien er delt i to kapitler. Det første er forholdsvis familievennlig, det andre er... ikke det.





	1. Jeg vet den klør

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er delt i to kapitler. Det første er forholdsvis familievennlig, det andre er... ikke det.

**17\. mai 2036**

“Ommffhhh.” Isak rakk ikke forberede seg på å få Fredrik over magen i løpet av sekundene etter at soveromsdøren smalt opp.  
“Pappa pappa, kan vi stå opp?” Fredrik sitter overskrevs over brystet hans.  
“Ugggnn.” Han har instinktivt lagt armen over hodet for å beskytte seg mot fingre, negler, føtter, snørr, hva det nå er som kan treffe ansiktet.

Evens klukkende latter høres litt til siden for ham. Han kjenner armene hans dra tyngden vekk fra brystkassen sin. “Fredrik, kom her du. La pappa ligge litt til?”  
“Men det er søttende mai! Vi må stå opp!”  
“Klokka er seks. Vi trenger ikke stå opp med en gang.”  
“Men jeg får ikke sove!”  
“Er Maria våken da?”  
“Ja. Hun kler på seg.”  
Even sukker. Han er enig i Isaks ordløse kommunikasjon, det er veldig tidlig.  
“Gå og kle på deg du også, da.”  
“Hva skal jeg ha på meg?”  
“Du skal vel ha bunaden din?”  
“Jeg vil ikke ha bunad! Den klør!”  
“Men det er søttende mai. Da skal vi vel bruke bunad, vel?” 

Even er ikke sikker på om han orker krangle om dette, plan B er bukse og skjorte, plan C er hvilke som helst rene klær som matcher. Og plan D er klær. 

Fredrik setter seg opp over ham og klør seg ettertenksomt i nesen.  
“Ikke pille nese, Fredrik.”  
“Jeg piller ikke. Jeg bare klør.”  
“Gå på do og klø deg i nesen, da.” Han ser strengt på ham, noen deler av kroppen tar man på i enerom. Innsiden av nesen er en av dem.  
“Jeg vil ha fotballtrøya mi. Italiatrøya. Og shorts.” Han ser ut av vinduet på den blå himmelen.  
“Men vi pleier pynte oss på søttende mai. Vi skal jo bruke bunad.”  


Plan D ble plutselig endret til “vanlige klær”, han synes ikke sportstøy hører hjemme på søttende mai.

“Den klør!”  
“Den gjorde ikke det da du prøvde den forrige uke.”  
“Men den gjør det nå.” Fredrik ser furtent på ham.  
“Du har jo ikke tatt den på deg en gang.”  
“Jeg vet den klør.”  
“Jeg tror ikke den gjør det.”  
“Joho.” Fredriks stemme er insisterende, underleppen skjelver litt, han kommer snart til å begynne å gråte.  
“Fredrik, skal vi stå opp og ta en brødskive med nugatti, så kan vi kle på deg etterpå?”

Fredrik nikker ivrig og løper avgårde. 

Even bøyer seg mot Isak og snuser i nakken hans. “Nå må du våkne, kjære. Vi må kle oss og spise.”  
“Men det er så tidlig.” Protesten er knapt hørbar ned mot puten.  
“Du, stå opp. Vær ansvarlig far, nå.”  
Isak stønner. “Vil ikke. Vil sove.”  
Even snur seg mot soveromsdøren og smiler. “Maria? Vil du vekke pappa, eller?” roper han mot henne.  
Isak stønner ned i putetrekket og vrir seg litt, han vet han må opp. Maria kommer løpende inn. “Pappa, du må våkne!” Hun har på bunadsskjorte og hvit strømpebukse, og sleper den svarte og blå bunaden de kjøpte på Obs! for uvanlig mange uker siden etter seg. “Du må hjelpe meg med bunaden!”  
Isak reiser seg med et sukk, smiler litt for seg selv før han hjelper Maria å få på seg bunaden.

Omsider er alle påkledd. Fredrik gikk med på å ha på bunad dersom han fikk is til frokost, og på magisk vis klødde den naturligvis ikke etterpå. Fredrik så bare rart på ham da Even lurte på om den gjorde det.

De sitter rundt frokostbordet og spiser, Even har lagd eggerøre, de har laks, spekeskinke, vannmelon Fredrik har delt i ujevne biter, masse ferske bær, smoothie, juice. Maria og Fredrik bakte rundstykker i går, nesten helt selv, duften av fersk gjærbakst sprer seg når de varmer dem i ovnen før frokost.

“Vi må spise litt fort, vi skal være på skolen om tre kvarter”, sier Even og ser litt stresset på klokken. Det er ungenes første søttende mai-feiring med skolen, klart de må være der i tide. Isak er litt skuffet over at de ikke skal gå i barnetoget foran Slottet, men samtidig er det deilig å slippe kaoset i byen også, det var ille nok på Pride i fjor, alltid masse styr når alle skal være der like tidlig på morgenen, stå i fremste rekke for å se toget, levere barn et sted og hente dem et annet, kjempe om plass på kafeer og restauranter som er åpne, krangle seg inn på trikken på vei tilbake etterpå.

Nede på skolen stiller barna opp i toget sammen med klassen sin. Even kjenner en klump i halsen når han ser de glade barneansiktene, Marias store glipe der fortennene har falt ut, Fredriks bunad som allerede henger litt på skakke, flaggene som de faktisk greier å ha pekende oppover. Bjørka som spretter, blomstene det er pyntet med rundt skolen, talerstolen, benkene i skolegården, blå himmel, sol, flagget som blafrer i vinden.

“Klar for frokost hos Eskild etterpå da?” Sana står plutselig ved siden av Even. “Gratulerer med dagen!” legger hun til og betrakter ham smilende, før hun strekker seg mot brystet hans. “Søljen din henger litt skeivt, jeg skal fikse den.” 

“Takk”, smiler han tilbake mens hun fikler med den. Hun står så nær at han kjenner duften av henne, hun lukter jordbær, litt som Marias shampo. “Gratulerer med dagen! Så fin du er.”  
Hun har Jubileumsdrakten sin på seg, med svart silkeskaut og silkeskjorte. “Takk. Du også.” Hun ser på bunaden hans, eller drakten, han har mannsvarianten av den samme, den er mørkeblå med gyldne detaljer. “Du kler den. Litt trangere over magen enn i fjor”, blunker hun. 

Han skjærer en grimase til henne og ser seg om etter Isak. Han får øye på ham sammen med Yousef, de ser på barnetoget som i vilter uorden stiller opp. Isak er kjekk i Sognebunaden sin, tenker han, passer inn i dette røde, hvite, blå og grønne her ute. Ser litt ut som en storbonde fra Vestlandet, klar for å beordre arbeidsfolkene sine ut på åkeren eller noe. Even hadde overtatt Isaks gamle jubileumsdrakt etter at han fikk onkel Kåres gamle bunad, onkelen mente den hadde krympet i skapet. Buksen strammer over baken, jakken stopper akkurat langt nok nede, vipper fint når han går. 

Even liker bunaden, den har klaffelukking foran, åpning, hull han kan smyge hendene inn gjennom. Han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på det.

“Hva tenker du på?” Sana bryter inn igjen.  
“Eh, ingenting.”  
Hun ser på ham med det gjennomborende blikket sitt, som om hun ser alt. “Neivel.” Hun snur seg mot korpset som spiller opp. “Nå begynner toget”, sier hun og løfter flagget.

Isak og Yousef kommer bort til dem. Even griper Isaks hånd når toget går forbi og ungene vinker og synger. Han kjenner en klump i magen, tenk at de står her på søttende mai og ser på ungene sine i toget, fine Maria, fine Fredrik. Tenk at de får lov til det, at de bor i Norge, et av verden beste land, tenker han, nei, det beste. Han må smile av seg selv, denne dagen må få selv Erling Fossen til å kjenne et snev av bonderomantiske følelser, tenker han. Han kjenner at Isak klemmer ham tilbake, ser blikket og det stolte smilet hans, han ser ned på dem begge, Isak i arvebunad fra et av de norskeste norske områdene i Norge, han selv i den moderne jubileumsdrakten for Oslo, hånd i hånd på grunnlovsdagen. Kanskje han kan si noe om det en gang, lage en film, holde en tale, han vet ikke. Bare få det ut. Han rister på hodet, han må stoppe tankene nå, konsentrere seg om å være her og nå, konsentrere seg om Isaks fingre mot hans egne, ungene i toget, lydene, lukten, solen som skinner.

Etter toget drar de ned til Eskild på brunsj. Det har vært en tradisjon siden frokosten han inviterte dem til da de var russ. Siden den gang har noen falt fra og noen nye kommet til, nye partnere, nye barn, men stemningen er den samme, uhøytidelig men samtidig høytidelig, stilfull, løssluppen, høyt under taket, med årene mindre flyt av champagne og mer flyt av smoothies og brus.

De har med et stort fat med spekemat, Eskild ville egentlig de skulle ha med eggerøre, slik de pleier, men de argumenterte med at de kom omtrent rett fra barnetoget på skolen, og at det var bedre om noen med bedre tid lagde eggerøre, de ville ikke rekke det i tide til at den ble fersk. “Kan ikke en av dere være hjemme da?” hadde Eskild spurt Isak om. 

Even var glad det ikke var ham selv Isaks blikk var rettet mot akkurat da, og tenkte i sitt stille sinn at det var bra at Eskild var i den andre endene av telefonforbindelsen i stedet for i samme rom. Isak hadde iskaldt og rolig forklart at de begge skulle få med seg barnas første skoletog på søttende mai, men at de kunne komme etterpå, og at det altså ble best for alle parter om noen andre fikset eggerøren. 

 

Brunsjen er fin, Eskild serverer stolt eggerøre etter Even og Isaks oppskrift, pent dandert med gressløkstrå. Even og Isak har med spekeskinke, fenalår og gullsalami, Sana stiller med potetsalat, Yousef med gulrotkake. Noora pleier ha med spansk tortilla, Vilde er over seg om den. Det er kjøttboller og pai, pastasalat, ferskt brød, smoothies til ungene, ferskmalt kaffe, kaker og is etterpå.

Maria og Fredrik løper rundt sammen med Miriam og de andre barna, drikker litervis med smoothies, smugspiser sjokoladen Eskild gir dem, tar is i fryseskapet, forsyner seg grovt av kakebordet. Isak hadde i siste sekund stoppet dem fra å dele sjokoladekaken i åtte nogenlunde like store stykker før de voksne hadde rukket å smake på den andre maten på bordet. “Dere må spise sunn mat først”, sa han. Fredrik hadde rynket på pannen. “Men du spiser jo loff, det er ikke sunt.”  
Isak så ned på tallerkenen sin. “Jeg har laks og eggerøre på, da er det sunt.”  
“Så hvis jeg spise laks og eggerøre først så får jeg kake etterpå?”  
Isak nikket.  
“Okei.” Fredrik forsynte seg med en knappenålshodestor bit eggerøre og en bitteliten bit laks. Han puttet det i munnen og svelget uten å tygge. “Sånn. Nå har jeg spist laks og eggerøre”, sa han og stakk kniven ned i sporet Miriams bror hadde lagd i glasuren på kaken.  
“Nei vent”, protesterte Isak, “du har jo bare spist bittelitt!”  
“Du sa ingenting om hvor mye jeg skulle ta.”  
Isak åpnet munnen for å si noe, før han innså at Fredrik hadde rett, han hadde ikke sagt noe. Han åpnet munnen igjen. “Okei. Greit. Men ikke spis så mye at du blir kvalm.”

Etter brunsjen drar de tilbake til skolen, til familiefest med pølser, sekkeløp, pilkast og loddtrekning. Fredrik er stolt når han treffer blikkboksene med ballene sine, han vinner en stor plate sjokolade, Even håper den ikke er fullstendig smeltet før de kommer hjem. 

Even blir nostalgisk når han tenker på minnene fra da han var barn, da de var på hans egen skole og gjorde akkurat det samme. Han husker de grønne gummiballene de vant et år, fra DnC, på størrelse med en tennisball, hule og luftfylte inne, de var premie i pilkast på ballonger, han og kameratene var kjempegode i pilkast, kastet i timesvis på blink i hagen. Egentlig var det bare en premie til hvert barn, men han og Mikael hadde stilt seg bakerst i køen flere ganger, tatt av seg jakken, byttet caps med hverandre for ikke å bli gjenkjent, og til slutt endt opp med fire baller hver. De var perfekte til å sprette mot garasjeporten, og til å sparke med når de egentlig ikke fikk lov å sparke fotball, fikk plass i jakkelommen.

Etterpå fisker de etter premier bak et laken, Maria får lipgloss og jordbærshampo i bøtten i enden av fiskesnøret. “Nå blir nok mamma misunnelig”, smiler damen som står på posten.  
“Jeg har ingen mamma, jeg”, Maria svarer alvorlig. Kvinnen blekner og ser unnskyldende på Even som står ved siden av før hun setter seg på huk og ser på Maria. “Så sørgelig at mammaen din er død.”  
“Hun er ikke død, da!” Maria ler. “Jeg har to pappaer. Jeg vet at mange ikke forstår at det går an altså, så det gjør ingenting at du ikke skjønte det”, trøster hun henne. Kvinnen ser på henne med måpende øyne, ser sjokkert på Even, før hun samler seg og ser ut som om hun har lyst til å forsvinne gjennom et hull i bakken.

Even greier å la være å le. Før de begynte på skolen hadde de forsøkt å forklare ungene at ikke alle skjønte at to menn kunne bli fedre sammen, og at de kunne få dumme kommentarer. Men det var ikke akkurat denne typen forklaringen de hadde sett for seg.

“Hvor mange is har du spist nå?” Maria ser på Fredrik.  
Han tenker seg om. “Fem, tror jeg. Enn du?”  
“Minst tyve! Eller…” Hun teller på fingrene. “En etter toget på skolen. Tre hos Eskild. To her. Seks.” Fredrik drar i Evens hvite jakke. “Pappa, jeg må ha is!” roper han. “Jeg også!” roper Maria og henger seg rundt beinet hans.  
“Jeg må ha TO is!”  
“Det er urettferdig hvis Fredrik får to, jeg må også ha det!”  
“Men Maria har fått mer is enn meg!” hyler Fredrik og slår etter henne.  
Even prøver oppgitt å bli kvitt dem, han liker ikke at de henger i klærne hans, spesielt ikke i bunaden. “Greit, kom igjen, vi kjøper is!” 

Borte ved isboden er det lang kø i varmen. De småprater litt med de andre i køen, ungene løper frem for å se på isplakaten. Utvalget er begrenset, to typer Krone-is, Lollipop, Pinup og Sandwich. “Men jeg vil jo ha Snickers-is!” sier Maria.  
“Du må velge en de har her, du kan få en annen hjemme”, mener Even.  
“Da vil jeg ikke ha is her. Jeg vil gå hjem”, sier hun bestemt.  
“Jeg vil ikke hjem ennå!” Fredrik ser irritert på henne.  
Maria begynner å gråte, hun vil hjem med en eneste gang og der skal de få EN is hver, det er veldig urettferdig dersom Fredrik får mer enn henne.

Even blir akutt lei, han orker ikke kjeklingen og eglingen mellom dem nå. Det kjennes plutselig ut som om hjernen skal eksplodere hvis den blir utsatt for mer stress i form av barnekrangel, han føler for å hyle et eller annet. Han biter tennene hardt sammen og ser seg rundt etter Isak. De bør ta en unge hver her nå, gå i hver sin retning, ta med en av dem hjem, whatever.

Isak sitter og prater med Sana igjen på en benk den andre siden av skolegården, han snakker med henne hele tiden, tenker Even. Sitter der og slapper av mens Even må slite med sure unger. Og selvsagt ser han vekk fra Even, kan ikke se Evens desperate blikk. Sana ser heller ikke opp, han får ikke signalisert til henne heller, hun sitter i en konsentrert samtale med Isak. Det irriterer Even at Isak ikke er sammen med ham og ungene her, at han insisterer på å sløve sammen med Sana og gjøre ingenting mens Even må ta seg av ungene alene. 

Maria har sunket ned på knærne og drar i Evens legg for å få ham med hjemover. Hun har allerede grått, det er striper nedover kinnene etter tårene. Bunaden hennes har grå flekker fra den støvete asfalten, han håper forkleet ikke blir ødelagt. Fredrik trekker ham i hånden for å få ham til å følge etter køen som snegler seg frem mot boden, han vil ha is, han bryr seg ikke om hvilken is, han øyner bare en sjanse til å få en is selv om Maria ikke vil ha og dermed ta henne igjen i iskappløpet.

Even sender en melding til Isak, taster ned noen ord, driter i stavekontrollen, håper det som står gir mening. Han blir stående med telefonen sin i hånden mens han ser mot Isak mens han trykker send, håper han ser mot Even når meldingen kommer, at han kommer med en gang. Noen sekunder etter kjenner han det vibrerer i lommen, han kommer på at Isaks lommer ikke hadde plass til telefonen, så han passer på den for ham. Oppgitt slipper han ut et stønn mens han ser opp i luften. Et par damer like bortenfor seg på ham og rynker pannen. De ser på hverandre og rister på hodet. “Tenk å stirre sånn på telefonen i stedet for å bry seg om barna når det er søttende mai og all ting!” 

Han får lyst til å si noe, fortelle hvor lei han er av at tvillingene alltid vil det motsatte av hverandre eller ham selv, at de aldri er enige, at han er sliten og lei. I stedet biter han tennene sammen, svelger klumpen i halsen, og bøyer seg ned for å trøste Maria, lover dem begge to is, hvisker til Fredrik at han kan få en ekstra. 

Plutselig kjenner han Isaks hånd på skulderen, den glir nedover ryggen og legger seg i korsryggen. Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Even på halsen, like under øret. Ilingene går gjennom kroppen når leppene treffer ham, tenk at det fortsatt er sånn, tenker han. Glemt er alle tankene om tvillingene, om oppdragelse og oppførsel. Alt han greier tenke på dette sekundet er Isaks lepper mot huden sin, hvor myke og varme de er, det lille pustet gjennom nesen når han kysser ham, det ørlille sukket i øyeblikket leppene berører ham, armen som trekker Even inntil seg. “Sorry at jeg ble så lenge borte”, hvisker han. “Sana fortalte om det nye forskningsprosjektet sitt.”

“Nei, det går bra”, smiler han tilbake. “Men ungene vil ha is og de blir ikke helt enige. Kanskje du kan ta med deg Maria og finne på noe?” spør han lett.

De blir på skolen en time til. Maria konkluderer med at Snickers-kake med karamell og peanøtter er en god erstatning for Snickers-is, iallfall hvis hun får en Krone-is også, og spiser tre stykker av den. Hun har karamell rundt munnen og sjokoladeflekker på skjorten og bunadsvesten når de skal hjem. Fredrik har mistet nesten en hel is under vesten, forteller Even, han håper bunadene kan vaskes, sier han og kaster et blikk på Maria.

Vel hjemme igjen spiser ungene is til kvelds, de ender opp med åtte is hver. “En for mye!” sier Maria sjokkert, hun mente de skulle ha en is for hvert år de var, så det ble seks og en halv eller kanskje sju. “Dere får spise mindre neste år”, smiler Isak, logikeren.

Isak står og setter inn i oppvaskmaskinen når Even kommer ned etter å ha lagt ungene. “Sovnet de greit eller?” spør han når Even kommer inn i kjøkkenet.  
“Jada, tok bare ti minutter.”


	2. Fy faen, du er hot i bunad

Even blir stående ved kjøkkenbenken og se på Isak. Han går frem og tilbake mellom benken og oppvaskmaskinen, først for å sette inn den rene oppvasken som han som vanlig satte på benken rett over oppvaskmaskinen når han tok ut av den, i stedet for å sette det på riktig plass i skapet. Even skjønner ikke hvorfor Isak må sortere alt før han setter det inn, stable alle tallerkenene slik at han bare trenger å sette inn én stabel i stedet for 2-3 om gangen, slik Even gjør. “Dette går jo mye fortere”, har Isak protestert, har forsøkt vise Even at han har regnet på det, funnet ut hvor mange turer han må gå frem og tilbake over gulvet, beregnet tiden for å ta ut av og stable inn i maskinen på en tilfeldig eller systematisk måte. 

Bevegelsene til Isak er raske. Han har tatt av seg bunadsjakken, går bare i skjorte og vest. Vesten følger konturene av kroppen, løfter seg så vidt når han vrir seg, glir opp når han strekker seg opp i skapet. Buksene slutter ved kneet, han har hvite ullstrømper under. Leggmusklene trekker seg sammen når han strekker seg for å sette et fat opp på den aller øverste hyllen i skapet. 

Even går bort til ham når han er nesten ferdig med å rydde, vet han bare blir irritert hvis han ikke får gjøre seg ferdig. Han legger armene rundt ham, og Isak snur seg mot ham. “Mannen i mitt liv”, hvisker han til Even.  
Han presser Isak mot kjøkkenbenken og kysser ham, lar leppene følge konturen av kjeven, kjenner de stive hårene mot leppene. “Du må barbere deg”, mumler han.   
“Du får fikse det”, hvisker Isak tilbake. Even kjenner et støt i magen, han har barbert Isak før, flere ganger, vet hvordan han er når huden er glatt og hårløs, så myk å ta på, virker mye mer følsom.

Hendene hans beveger seg under skjorten, stryker oppover ryggen, langs brystkassen, så vidt over brystet. Fingertuppene glir over den ene brystvorten, tommelen gnir lett noen ganger før hånden går videre. Isak legger hendene sine om Evens nakke og kysser ham på munnen.   
“Fy faen, du er hot i bunad”, sier Even lavt mot halsen hans mens håndflaten stryker over baken på ullnikkersen. 

Hånden følger konturen av rumpen, glir ned sprekken og langs overgangen mellom rumpemuskelen og låret, beveger seg til forsiden av buksen. Han kjenner åpningen i klaffen, smiler mens han smyger fingrene innenfor. Kjenner konturene av Isak under bokseren, han er halvstiv og peker på skrå oppover. Forsiktig masserer han frem og tilbake med lette fingertupper, det er så vidt det ytterste av fingeren er nær ham. Isak puster raskere, smiler forsiktig, presser seg mot ham. Even kjenner musklene i rumpen og ryggen til Isak strammer seg når han skyver hoften mot ham, han trekker ham mot seg med begge hendene og presser sine egne hofter mot ham. Lagene med tykt ullstoff hindrer de mest intense følelsene, skjorten gnir mot huden på skuldrene når Isak holder ham. 

“Du er også hot i bunad”, sier Isak. Stemmen hans er dyp og ru, helt annerledes enn stemmen tidligere i dag. “Veldig sexy i bunad”, mumler han mens han sakte knepper opp sølvknappene i silkevesten. Fingrene hans glir over den ruglete silkebrokaden og ned mot beltet med tigerspennen. Han fikler litt med det før det løsner. Even hjelper til med å tråkke ut av buksene, de smiler begge når Even legger dem forsiktig over en kjøkkenstol sammen med vesten, vanligvis bryr de seg ikke om hvor klærne havner. Even kjenner Isaks hender gli over baken hans, han har svart bokser på, stram med bred strikk, den går litt nedover låret. Isaks fingre smyger seg så vidt på innsiden nedenfra, kiler mot låret.

Isak gnir nesen sin mot Evens. “Hei”, hvisker han.   
“Hei.” Even smiler. Isak har fortsatt for mye klær på seg. Han begynner å kneppe opp den tunge vesten hans, sølvknappene glir lett gjennom knapphullene, onkel Kåre har nok brukt bunaden oftere enn Even har brukt sin egen. Han henger den tunge vesten over stolen bak seg. Isak smiler. “Det begynte bli litt varmt her nå.” 

“Bra jeg kan hjelpe deg å bli kvitt noen klær, da.” Even løsner halssøljen i halsen og legger den på benken bak dem. Så løsner han mansjettknappene, kysser Isak på innsiden av håndleddene når han har gjort det, før han tar tak i ermebråtet og trekker skjorten oppover. Isak strekker på armene og legger dem bak hodet når Even løfter av skjorten. Han bøyer seg frem mot armhulen og snuser inn duften av Isak, den skarpe lukten av svette, iblandet svake dufter av vår, salt, såpe, Isak. Luktene treffer ham som et slag i magen, Isak har alltid denne effekten på ham, han får en ubendig lyst til å fortsette å dra ham inn gjennom nesen, slikke på ham, kysse ham. 

Pulsen øker og han trekker pusten i raske drag. Hendene glir over den nakne huden, finner brystvorten, leker med den, før tungen følger etter, slikker seg en smal sti over brystet, sirkler rundt brystvorten, pirrer, suger lett på den. Isaks pust er skjelvende, han stønner lavt, senker den ene hånden og legger den på Evens hode, holder fast i håret hans, holder ham fast mot seg, den andre armen er fortsatt bak hodet hans, armhulen like eksponert og tilgjengelig som før. Even stryker varsomt over de myke, mørke hårene med tommelen, kjenner hvordan Isak får gåsehud når fingeren glir over huden.

Han kysser seg videre nedover, det krøllete håret på brystet kiler mot leppene og tungen. Han glir ned på knærne og legger hendene på Isaks hofte, smyger fingrene på innsiden av bukselinningen. “Denne må av, ass”, smiler han mens han planter små kyss nedover magen. Han hekter av kniven og legger den bak ham. Fingrene glir ned under linningen bak, Isak strammer rumpemusklene og presser seg mot Even. 

Isaks nikkers har knepping på sidene, stor nok åpning til at Even kan smyge inn et par fingre og kile, pirre, kjenne litt, stryke over det glatte bomullsstoffet innenfor, for liten til at han kan få hele hånden inn. Isak vrir seg og skyver seg mot ham når fingrene hans glir over bulen, stoffet er vått, han kjenner konturen som strekker seg opp mot magen, nesten under strikken. Han strekker fingrene nedover og stryker over pungen, kjenner på de harde steinene. Isaks hånd presser hodet hans mot magen. Huden rundt navlen er myk og varm, det sitrer i magemusklene. 

Even tar tak i knappene på begge sider og knepper opp. De korte buksene glir ned over rumpen og legger seg i en vase rundt knærne der hosebåndene strammer. Isak ler litt frustrert og forsøker tråkke ut av dem. “Litt usikker på hvor sexy dette plagget er”, mumler han. “Nei, drit i det”, sier Even og sprer beina hans så godt han kan. Han kysser ham foran på bokseren, snuser inn den mandige lukten, kjenner nesen blir litt klissete av den våte flekken. Pikken strekker seg ut og opp når han med et rykk drar bokseren ned mot knærne.   
“Herregud du er så deilig”, mumler han mens han kysser seg oppover staken, kjenner den myke huden mot leppene, den utrolig myke huden over det harde, helt ulik alle andre deler av kroppen hans. Tungen lager et bredt spor på undersiden, tungespissen pirrer frem og tilbake like under hodet i noen sekunder før han legger leppene om ham og tar ham inn. 

Pikken fyller munnhulen hans, han hører Isak stønne, kjenner ham rykke til idet den våte munnhulen omslutter ham. Kjenner de langsomme, kontrollerte bevegelsene, hånden i håret, den andre hånden ligger i nakken hans. Fingrene er stive, grepet fast, han vet at Isak må konsentrere seg for ikke å miste kontrollen, ikke dra ham mot seg, holde ham fast, presse seg inn i ham, vet at det er det han helst vil, på seg selv kjenner han andre, den intense trangen til å holde seg fast, nærmere, hardere, mer.

Sakte lar han pikken gli inn og ut av munnen, strammer leppene om den, lar tungen massere undersiden. Han legger den ene hånden om roten av den, tommelen og pekefingeren omslutter den mens de andre fingrene kiler ned mot pungen, leker med ballene, kiler og pirrer. Han kjenner sine egne fingre mot leppene når han støter pikken inn i munnen sin, svelger den ikke helt, kjenner de små bølgene gjennom Isak.

Når han slipper taket kommer det et lite rop fra Isak. “Nei, slutt! Ikke slutt, mener jeg!” Han høres nesten desperat ut i stemmen. Even reiser seg og kysser ham hardt og krevende på munnen, kjenner armene sine rundt seg, pikken hans lager kalde spor mot magen. “Vil du skal knulle meg”, stønner han frem mens han gnir seg mot Isak. “Vil ha deg inni meg.” Stemmen er andpusten og hektisk, ordene støtes ut.

Isak tar tak i skjorten hans, småbanner litt når han tar av søljen og mansjettknappene. Even hjelper til å få den over hodet, snart står de nesten nakne foran hverandre. Even har fortsatt den svarte bokseren på, den buler foran, ser ut som en pyramide, stoffet kunne vært strammere, tenker han. Han lar hånden sin gli over den, det kiler når tommelen glir over det følsomme hodet, det er fuktig, pulserer og banker. Instinktivt sprer han beina og presser seg mot Isak, de kysser hverandre igjen. Even ser ned på buksene rundt knærne hans og ler. “Du er jævlig sexy i bunad, altså.” 

Isak ler og lar hendene gli ned over baksiden hans, nedover ryggen, over korsryggen, sirkler litt i det følsomme området like over rumpen, før de glir ned rumpesprekken. “Har vi glidemiddel her?” spør han mens han kysser Even på halsen.   
Even nikker, “i skapet over kjøleskapet”.   
Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Alltid beredt, du.”   
“Gammel speider, vet du.”   
De går mot kjøleskapet og åpner døren til roteskapet over, der det står bokser og kurver med gamle nøkler, kulepenner, tusjer, refleksbrikker, klistremerker, medisiner, vitaminer, enslige skruer og verktøy. Han roter rundt med hånden, vet det skal ligge en tube der et sted, omsider finner han den blå tuben sammen med et plaster og en penn med glitterlim.

Isak klemmer ut litt på fingrene og lar dem fortsette å leke i sprekken bak. Han trekker av bokseren med et rykk, den faller ned på gulvet og Even tråkker ut av den, sparker den unna. Han vrir seg mot ham, vil ha fingrene lenger ned, det er for deilig når de er akkurat litt for langt unna, han vet Isak leker med ham nå, kjenner han stopper et par centimeter fra åpningen, glir opp igjen, gnir i små sirkler, hjerter, streker på korsryggen, før de glir ned igjen, denne gangen når han åpningen og sirkler rundt den, glir over, på huden ved siden av, over den ruglete huden like ved. 

Even forsøker å presse seg mot ham, stønner litt frustrert når han ser Isaks ertelystne smil. “Du sluttet å suge meg, nå er det jeg som bestemmer litt.” Så lar han en fingertupp gli inn i åpningen, Even kjenner hvordan han tar imot den, forsøker la den gli inn, den instinktive motstanden, følelsen av at den glir inn, presser seg inn, kommer lenger inn. Han vet den bare er like innenfor åpningen nå, presser seg mot Isak for å få ham til å trykke den lenger inn, vil ha den helt inn, vil at fingertuppen skal bevege seg, gni, massere. Isak endrer vinkelen på hånden litt og skyver endelig fingeren helt inn, Even kjenner hvordan den glir inn og ut noen ganger, hvordan fingertuppen nærmer seg punktet han lengter etter at den skal treffe. Han sprer beina litt, vrir på rumpen og hoftene, forsøker åpne seg så Isak skal treffe der han vil, skjønner at Isak erter ham. 

“Isak. Herregud.” Han presser seg mot ham, kysser ham igjen, forsøker distrahere ham, kåte ham opp så han ikke skal orke å erte mer, ikke orke å vente mer, vil bare ha ham, nå. Han legger den ene hånden rundt pikken hans og runker ham langsomt, vil også erte ham litt, dra ham i en litt for frustrerende sakte takt, lar tommelen gli sakte over det våte hodet, tenker på hvordan det vil kjennes når han omsider får ham.

Med et stønn drar Isak fingeren nesten helt ut, og Even kjenner at en finger til presser seg mot åpningen når den glir tilbake igjen. Endelig, tenker han og kysser Isak, lar tungen sin gli langs leppene hans, fingrene holder fortsatt rundt Isak og drar opp og ned, den andre hånden glir over ryggen hans mens han sprer beina sine og gjør plass til fingrene som glir inn og ut, Isak bryr seg ikke lenger om å erte ham nå, kjenner han, vil bare gjør ham klar. 

Even slipper taket i Isak og kjenner at fingrene glir ut av ham. Han kysser Isak igjen før han snur seg mot benken og skyver baken mot Isak, sprer beina så han skal få plass. Han hører klikket av tuben når Isak tar på mer glidemiddel, kjenner den kalde geleen mot huden når Isak smører ham en siste gang. Isak legger tuppen mot ham og presser seg inn, venter et øyeblikk mens Even venner seg til følelsen av pikken som fyller ham. Even presser seg mot ham og kjenner at han fylles av Isak, fylles til randen, likevel ikke nok, det blir aldri nok, tenker han. 

Isak holder rundt ham, bøyer seg over ryggen hans og kysser ham i nakken, viltre små kyss, større kyss, munnen som nesten småbiter ham, leppene som klypekysser, tungen som lager spor over huden. Even støtter seg mot kjøkkenbenken med den ene hånden og legger den andre over Isaks hender som ligger på brystet hans, skulle ønske han kunne flette hendene deres sammen nå, men han må støtte seg med den andre armen, er redd for å falle. Isak legger den ene hånden over hans, støter hardt inn i ham, gang på gang. 

Even flytter hånden sin ned på pikken sin, den røde staken peker oppover, han vrir på hoftene og flytter vekten fra side til side når Isak knuller ham. Han griper tak rundt den og runker, kjenner hvordan blodet pulserer under fingrene hans, han drar opp og ned i takt med Isak, det kjennes ut som de er ett, pikken som støter inn i ham, pikken som beveger seg i hånden hans, hånden som ligger rundt den, den varme luften Isak stønner inn i øret hans, svettedråpene som renner, drypper ned på gulvet, sammen med forsatsen hans, svett hud mot svett hud, Isaks pust som blir mer uregelmessig, bevegelsene som blir mer ukontrollerte, hans egen hånd som skjelver, han kjenner de kommer snart, vrir hodet for å kunne kysse Isak, de møtes i et slumsete ukontrollert kyss, er så vidt leppene møtes, tungene slikker hverandre, i et stønn kjenner han at Isak støter hardt mot ham, igjen, igjen, igjen. Han kjenner rykningene i kroppen sin, kjenner at hånden blir våt, magen, ser de klissete flekkene på kjøkkenskapet, kjenner det våte som renner på innsiden av låret, kommer til å lage flekker på Isaks bukser, tenker han fraværende. Isak ligger tungt over ryggen hans, begge synker sammen på gulvet foran benken, i en eneste stor vase av svette og rask pust og muskler som må slappe av, en haug av følelser, kjærlighet, elskov.

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien kommer et døgn for sent. Dette skyldes for det første at jeg var opptatt med å feire 17. mai sammen med mine egne Fredrik&Maria-modeller (og Mannen), for det andre at jeg var midt oppi avslutningen av en russefic i dagene før den søttende og dermed ikke rakk skrive dette. 
> 
> Og for det tredje måtte jeg vente på bunadspoliti og betababes Frieda Echte og evakyaki, som med stålkontroll har sørget for at sølvknapper, søljer, ullstoff og pikker har endt opp på riktig sted. Takk til dere ❤❤❤


End file.
